


Through Their Eyes: The Start of an Adventure

by pro_fangirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Peter's angry, Susan’s afraid, air raids, but his heart was in the right place, edmund might have been an idiot, lucy's worried, movieverse, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: Going through The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe movie, scene for scene from the Pevensie kids' perspectives. A deeper understanding of what goes through their heads.





	1. Air Raids-Lucy's P.O.V.

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently watching The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and I started wondering why the characters did what they did and what they were thinking. My dad encouraged me to write about it, and thus this story was born. I have no idea how long it will be, but I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it takes me. Some scenes will be written multiple times from different character's perspectives. The air raid scene is such a scene. It will be written from each of the Pevensie kids' points of view. So here we go.

It's interesting how life can change in a split second. For instance, Lucy had been in bed dreaming a very pleasant dream when the sirens had sounded. She had been dreaming about a time earlier in her life when there was no war, and father hadn't had to go away, and Edmund wasn't constantly belittling and teasing her, and everyone got along. Then the sound of sirens had invaded her sleep and awoken her, and her life changed.

Her mind was instantly filled with fear and images of mangled bodies that her mother had tried to hide from her but she had seen anyway. She looked across the room to Susan's bed. Susan's empty bed. Part of her knew that Susan was probably halfway across the yard to the bomb shelter, but another part of her was filled with fear for her sister.

The siren continued wailing, and Lucy covered her ears before adding her voice to the cacophony. “Mommy!” she yelled. “Mommy, please!”

No one came, and Lucy continued yelling. “Mommy!” The door flew open as Susan grabbed a book from her nightstand. Relief filled Lucy, Susan was alright.

A light shone on Lucy’s face as Susan turned to face her with an electric torch. “Lucy, come on!” Susan’s voice was filled with urgency, worry, and annoyance as she rushed forward and grabbed Lucy’s hand.

Her stuffed teddy bear Winnie securely tucked under her arm, Lucy let herself be half dragged down the hall and out to the yard by Susan. Her nightgown swished around her legs as she ran across the yard to the bomb shelter that Susan had nicknamed “a hole in the ground.” Urged on by Peter and her Mum, Lucy quickly padded up the steps, her slippers crunching against fallen leaves.

Lucy was dimly aware that she was screaming as the sound of bombs rained down and filled her head. Her body was screaming to get in the shelter and cower in the corner until her mother wrapped her arms around Lucy and whispered that everything would be alright.

They were almost there, her mother had thrown open the doors, when Edmund turned around with a cry of “Wait, Dad!” and started heading back towards the house.  
Lucy’s eyes went wide as Peter tried to grab the back of his jumper...and failed. Edmund slipped out of his grip and started full on sprinting back to the house. The house that was currently being bombed. She heard her mother yell something and then Peter was running after Edmund. Lucy felt her mother usher her down into the shelter. Although afraid for her brothers, she complied.

“Peter, come back!” Lucy heard her mom yell. Peter kept running. Scared for herself and for the rest of her family, Lucy crawled under a table, joining Susan. Her sister opened her arms and Lucy didn’t hesitate to crawl into the protection they offered. Susan wrapped them both in a plaid blanket and they waited for their brothers to come back.

Oh how Lucy wanted them back. She wanted them safe and sound where they could not get hurt. She wanted Peter to hold her in his lap. And even though Edmund would never do this, she wanted him to crawl under the blanket with them. She just wanted to see them and hear their voice. “Oh, please don’t let them get hurt,” she thought.

Her mother stood by the opening, watching the blackened windows of the house. Lucy couldn’t see out, but at one point she heard her mother gasp and glass shatter. She felt Susan’s arm wind a little tighter at that.

They only waited for a minute, probably less than that, but it seemed to take forever. Finally her mother step partly out of the shelter and urge someone to “Come on!”  
Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Peter sent Edmund tumbling into the shelter. And then Peter was there and yelling angrily.

“Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You, you could have got us killed!”

Lucy felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes as her mother admonished Peter. She watched as Edmund gasped for breath. Secure in his firm hold was a picture frame. The glass was broken, but the so valuable picture inside was still intact. A picture of her dad who was currently off fighting in the war that wasn’t supposed to have happened.

Edmund seemed near tears as his mother gently helped him up into a sitting position and looked him over to make sure he was okay.

“Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter said in a quieter, but no less bitter tone.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and as tears made their way down her cheek, Lucy found herself wishing that Edmund hadn’t been sent off to that awful school. He had been so much fun before, but now he was always rude and cross and cared only about himself. He and Peter constantly got in fights, even more now that father was gone and Peter was taking his place. Edmund was staring at Peter now as his mother stroked his hair. Lucy tried to stifle the cries coming out of her mouth to no avail.

Then Peter closed the door and the darkness overwhelmed them as much as it had the world.


	2. Air Raids-Susan's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's thoughts on the air raid scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back. I was hoping to get this up earlier, but it didn't work out that way. However, here is another chapter. It's actually really good for having half of it being written at two a.m. This is Susan's perspective of the air raids scene.

Susan was downstairs and almost out the door when she realized two things. One: she had left her book on her nightstand, and two: Lucy, who she thought had been behind her, wasn’t there. Instantly she wheeled around and ran back up the stairs.

The electric torch shook in Susan’s hand, partly because of her movement, and partly because she was scared out of her mind. 

The door to the girls’ room flew open as Susan barged in. She had quickly grabbed her book from beneath the lamp when she heard someone yell. “Mommy!” 

Whirling around, the light from the torch illuminated her little sister. Lucy was huddled under her blanket with her hands over her ears and a frightened look in her eyes.

“Lucy, come on.” Why was her sister laying in bed when they needed to be running for their life to the hole in the ground which was Susan’s nickname for the bomb shelter.

She rushed to Lucy’s bed and Lucy grabbed Susan’s extended hand and let Susan drag her out of bed and down the hall. 

Susan’s mouth was dry as she pounded down the stairs, Lucy’s hand firmly in her grip. Fear and adrenaline mixed inside of her and coursed through her body. It was not a pleasant feeling.

They reached the downstairs right as Peter, Edmund and their mother hurriedly exited the sitting room. 

The sound of feet echoed through the house as the Pevensie family fled for their lives. 

Susan was trying to think about the situation logically and think of the odds that they would be hit by a bomb before they got to the shelter. She quickly came to the resolution that it was entirely possible which left Susan feeling terribly exposed as she ran across the backyard, book clutched tightly in her hand. 

Her gaze found the sky as her feet found the ground. The sight of the planes (Dad could have identified them if he was here) and the dark objects of death they were dropping made everything real, not like she was just encased in a nightmare. 

Susan was suddenly very aware of everything. She could hear Peter and her mother urging them to “hurry!” and “run!” She could feel the crunch of leaves under her feet. In the corner of her eye she could see the red tricycle that Lucy had ridden only hours earlier.

And then they were there. Her mother threw open the doors to the little room that held protection for Susan and her family. Then, in an extreme show of rebelliousness (even for her brother, in whom that characteristic had become a frequent visitor), Edmund was running back to the house. 

Susan was halfway in the shelter when she realized this. Her hand flew up to cover the gaping cavern of her mouth as Peter followed him. Not knowing what else to do, she made her way fully into the shelter and sat down under a table as an extra layer of protection against the danger outside that had sirens wailing. A blanket went around her, more as a reassurance than an actual defense. 

Then Lucy was there under the table, looking the most vulnerable Susan had ever seen her. Palpable fear shone in her eyes. Susan opened her arms and Lucy didn’t hesitate to crawl in. Susan wrapped the blanket around them, and they waited while their mother kept watch by the door. 

What was running through Lucy’s mind, Susan didn’t know, but she knew that she was petrified. Only a strong wish and mission to keep it together kept the tears from falling and the fear she felt from erupting out of her like a pressurized fountain. 

Anger also joined the emotions running through her. Why would Edmund put himself and his brother by deliberately running into a building that was being bombed. 

The distant sound of explosions sent a flurry of possibilities and images through Susan’s mind. Her brothers could die, Lucy could die, her parents could die, she could die. It was the uncertainty of it all that drove Susan crazy. It was one thing to know when, where, and why, but to live in fear and possibilities of death unsettled Susan deeply.

The sound of glass shattering that was too close for comfort had Susan holding Lucy a little closer.

Then, answering a prayer Susan hadn’t realized she was muttering under her breath, she could hear Peter yelling at Edmund and her mother urging them closer and closer. Susan watched as Edmund, who had been pushed by Peter, fell onto a pile of mats. Held firm in his grip was a broken picture frame. Susan’s anger melted when she realized that the picture inside it was of their dad sitting proudly in his uniform.

“He’s still cares.” Susan realized. Boarding school hadn’t taken everything away from him. She felt Lucy tense beside her as Peter began to yell.

“Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You, you could have got us killed!”

“Stop it!” her mother cried.

Susan unconsciously leaned forward, trying to get as close as she could to Edmund who suddenly looked like the vulnerable and scared ten year old he was. She watched as Edmund laid his head on a blanket and gasped for breath. His expression was sad as his eyes landed on the photo he gone through so much to save. 

Lucy began to cry next to her, and Susan had to fight tears of her own. Still trying to recover his breath, Edmund allowed his mother to help him sit up. Susan’s heart melted as he leaned into his mother, clearly exhausted. Peter’s next words ruined that feeling. 

“Why can’t you just do as you're told?” 

“Let it go, Peter.” Susan wanted to say. “Why do you have to hurt him. He just wants to remember Dad.” 

Susan stayed silent though, and just watched as Edmund’s expression turned from hurt to angry. She heard Lucy’s small sobs and felt her heart beating next to Susan’s.  
Then Peter closed the door, and Susan leaned back in the darkness, dreading the tense few hours that will be spent as her family crept closer to being completely broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. A huge shout out to my friends who have encouraged me and given me advice. I couldn't do this without you, so a big "thank you!" from me. Thanks to the people who have read this already and given it kudos or subscribed. I plan on posting on Wednesday unless something comes up so expect another chapter soon.
> 
> Please, please, please. If you have any idea on how I can improve, I would love to hear it. Reviews would make my day. Anyways, have a great day, and God bless.


	3. Air Raids-Peter's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts on the air raid scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would write enough in time to post today, but I made it, so yay! A big thanks goes to my friend, Sophia, for editing this. I couldn't have done this without you and a bunch of other people, so thank you. Anyways, here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it.

Peter was laying on his bed reading when the siren went off. All thoughts of Charles Darnay were forgotten and replaced with a burning desire to _keep them safe._ He bounded out of bed and ran down the stairs to where he knew Edmund had been ten minutes ago.

The parlor was empty when he arrived. Looking around there was no sign of Edmund or the girls.

“Mommy!” Peter heard a cry from upstairs and was about to follow it when he heard his name being called from the sitting room.

“Peter!”

He set off instantly, running into the dark room to find his mother shutting the curtains and then turning on his brother and chiding him. “What do you think you’re doing?” She turned to look at Peter. “Peter, quickly, the shelter, now!”

What had Edmund been doing? He should be running to safety not staring at the planes that brought evil wherever they went. How was Peter supposed to protect his family when his brother spent his time looking death in the face?

Peter could feel his stress and worry turning into anger so when he instructed Edmund to “Come on!” and his brother tried to grab something, he snapped at him. “Come on, leave it!” Edmund reluctantly complied.

He pulled Edmund out of the room, and joining with Lucy and Susan, he raced outside.

Peter purposely made sure everybody was in front of him. When his father had left he had instructed Peter to watch over the family and Peter wasn’t going back on his word now.

They ran through the house like a lion was at there heels.

However fast they ran, though, it wasn’t quickly enough. Peter looked up at the dark sky. Shadows of planes were just visible. “Run!” Peter yelled, urged on by the sound of the Heinkel 111’s up above.

And they ran. Out the house, up a few stairs and across a yard, and all the while Peter and his mother yelled and Lucy screamed and bombs exploded. Then they were there, his mother threw open the doors to the shelter and began to breathe again. They would be safe-and then Edmund turned around.

“Wait, Dad.”

_Don’t do it Edmund._

“Ed!” Peter grabbed the back of Edmund’s jumper, but his grip was awkward, and Edmund was determined.

Edmund escaped his grip and bolted for the house. Peter ran after him desperate to bring his brother back to safety. He only turned around once to yell at his mother. “I’ll get him.” The look on his mother’s face and Lucy’s open mouth hurt him more than his git of a brother who was running face first into danger.

“Peter, come back!” his mother yelled, but Peter was too far gone.

Edmund was so close but yet so far out of reach. “Ed, come here!” _Come back, please. Don’t you know you could die. We could die._

The door flew open and the sirens wailed louder. _What would Mum and Lucy and Susan do if you or I died? What would I do? Think about them. Think about me._

Every step Edmund took he seemed to get further away. _You don’t think about others anymore, though. Boarding school taught you to only think of yourself._

Edmund was heading for the sitting room and then Peter realized.

Edmund had tried to grab something earlier. The only thing precious to Edmund in that room was the picture of their father. For a moment Peter was almost happy. Edmund cared about someone at least, but then anger seeped back in. Edmund had endangered his life and made Peter run back after him, for a picture!? Dad would always live in his heart. Peter didn’t need a picture to remind himself of his father.

Then Peter became aware of something else. A low, whining sound. The warning sound of a bomb incoming.

 _No, no, no, no, no! Not now!_ Fear rolled through his mind on a tsunami. Edmund could die, and although Peter was annoyed with his brother ninety percent of the time, the thought of him dying was unbearable. He could protect him, would protect him, had to protect him.

So he did.

“Edmund, get down!” he yelled.

Edmund didn’t. He grabbed the picture and Peter was angry again. Why wouldn’t his brother listen to him. He was just trying to protect him for goodness sake!

Peter tackled him to the ground just as the window exploded. Glass flew everywhere and Peter instinctively curled his body around Edmund’s, desperate to keep him from harm. His hand went around Edmund’s chest and Peter pulled him tight because glass shards are sharp and under no circumstance did he want his little brother getting hurt.

Then the glass settled and he was yelling again, because even though he loved his brother to death, Edmund was still being stupid.

“Come on, you idiot. Run!”

He pulled on Edmund’s arm, wasting precious seconds as Edmund grasped after the now broken picture frame that flew out of his hand when he fell.

“Get out!” That’s all Peter can think about. Getting his little brother to safety which would be much easier if Edmund would just cooperate

He subconsciously pushed Edmund in front of him as they ran so that Edmund would be first to enter safety. This was a habit now, putting his family first. Because when his father went away, Peter promised-and Peter didn't break his promises. So no matter how mad he might be in the moment, Edmund would always come first.

They ran as fast as they could. Feet pounded and breaths came hurriedly. All that mattered was that Peter keeps Edmund safe.

Their mother popped up when they neared the shelter again. _Please, Ed, for the love of all that is holy, do not turn around again._

Peter pushed Edmund in front of him again as they reached the door to the shelter. Only this time, it was out of malice and not protection and worry. Then all the anger flowed out of him in one, long stream as Peter yells at him.

“Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You, you could have got us killed!”

He didn't stop to think about his sisters curled up under the table or the fact that he should close the door. He just focused on getting out his anger and, in a way, his fear. Because he is so afraid. Afraid for his parents, for Edmund, for his sisters, and for himself.

“Stop it!” His mother and his sisters stared, but not at him. They stared at Edmund who was on the ground gasping for breath, picture still held firmly in his hand.

Edmund looked down at the picture, but Peter saw enough to see the hurt in his eyes.

Now that Peter had stopped talking the only sounds are Lucy’s sniffles, Edmund’s gasps, and the droning of the planes mixed with the wail of the siren.

His mother helped Edmund sit up and she held him to her, checking to make sure he was all right.

Peter couldn’t resist one more remark, a question that burned at the back of his mind.

“Why can’t you just do as you’re told.” _It would make things a heck of a lot easier._

Edmund’s expression turned from hurt to angry. Even though he didn’t show it, Peter’s heart broke as he realizes how much further away trust and love are, having been replaced with resentment and hatred.

Peter closed the door and his heart clouded over, pounding in step with the siren outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter three. Only Edmund's chapter is left and then I move on to the next scene. (Thank goodness, I have this scene embedded in my brain from watching it so much.) I don't know if I will be able to post on Friday, but if not, you can expect another chapter Saturday. A big thanks goes to anyone who has taken time out of their day in order to read this. I am so thankful for all of you.  
> I hope I didn't use italics too much in this chapter, but if I did, please let me know so I can edit it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so if you have any tips let me know. Have a great day, and God bless.


	4. Air Raids-Edmund's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's thoughts on the air raid scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter four. I wanted to post this yesterday but some personal stuff came up and I needed to take a break from writing. But here it is, and let me say, I am so glad I'm done with this scene. I watched it so many times I have it memorized. A big thanks goes to my sisters who listened to this and understood when I yelled at Peter for being a jerk in Prince Caspian.  
> I hope you enjoy this, Edmund is my favorite character and it was really fun writing from his perspective.

The sirens were a welcome sound to Edmund’s ears. He had been in the parlor, mentally cursing Peter for getting so worked up that Mother had yelled at them, when they went off.

When the sound reached his ears he knew that he should be making his way to the bomb shelter, but he shoved that notion to the back of his head and made for the sitting room window.

Brushing the curtains aside, Edmund looked outside, captivated by what he saw. He had never been able to really watch the bombings happen. His family was always rushing him to safety. He had seen the aftermath (even though his mother tried to hide if from him and Lucy), but  _this_ was something new.

Searchlights waved back and forth, creating shadows in the sky. Bombs fell and blew up, creating a hellish image with flaming colors lighting up what the searchlights hadn’t. Although he knew that the planes brought only death and destruction, he couldn’t help but admire them. He yearned to get in a plane and fly away. Away from his house where arguments were more common than a honeysuckle in a field of flowers, away from boarding school where all he received were bruises and scars that didn’t show on the outside, away from Peter who was trying to take over the spot that was reserved for Edmund’s dad.

Then Edmund’s imagination took over, and suddenly he was a soldier on the field of battle, ready to die to protect his country and his troops. He was looked up to and admired. He was-

“Edmund!” His mother’s whisper brought him out of his reverie. Why she was whispering, Edmund didn’t know. It wasn’t like anyone could hear her, the explosions were so loud.

“Get away from there.” His mother pulled him off the window bench and quickly set about closing the curtains. “Peter!” she yelled.

“Oh, come on. Now Peter has to come and drag me along,” thought Edmund. “That’s just sterling.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” His mother asked as she grabbed him by the arms and shook him a little. This startled Edmund. His mother didn’t yell at anybody unless they were having an awful row like the one he had had with Peter earlier.

Suddenly arms grabbed him from behind and Edmund turned around, startled. He hadn’t seen Peter come in.

“Peter, quickly, the shelter, now!”

“Come on!” Peter sounded just as annoyed as he had been ten minutes ago when he had tried to say that he wasn’t taking over the role as father permanently. An statement that Edmund didn’t believe for a minute.

Peter started to pull him away. “Wait!” _I can’t forget Dad._ Edmund reached out for a picture of his father. The only picture they had of him in his uniform. The picture that Edmund valued the most in the world.

“Come on. Leave it!” Peter pulled as hard as Edmund had pushed him earlier. Edmund’s hand grabbed thin air, and then it was too late to try to grab it again, so Edmund reluctantly followed Peter.

They were joined by the girls in the hallway as they ran for the shelter, their mother leading the way.

Edmund’s mind was in turmoil as they ran. Part of him knew that he would be safer in the shelter, but the other part of him yearned to turn around so he could save the picture. If it had been any other picture Edmund wouldn't have given it a thought, but this was a picture of his dad. The only person who cared for Edmund. The person who currently off fighting and who was not guaranteed to come back.

They were almost to the shelter when he made his decision. The rebel in him had won out. He turned around abruptly, and a cry fell from his lips. “Wait, Dad.”

He felt someone, probably Peter, grab the back of his jumper but Edmund couldn’t be stopped now. He struggled out of the grip and ran back towards the house, despite Peter’s and his mother’s protests.

The sounds faded from his ears and his surroundings blurred. All that mattered was one thing, and nothing, not even Peter who was chasing him down, would stop him from saving it.

Edmund was finally within of reach of the picture when he heard Peter’s command to get down-now!

_Oh, shove it, Peter._

Ignoring his order, Edmund reached out and grabbed the picture. He had just a millisecond of satisfaction and happiness before Peter tackled him.

Glass shattered, and the picture flew out of his hand at the startling force of Peter body colliding with his.

Edmund felt Peter curl himself around Edmund’s body and lock his hands around his chest. This was the first amiable contact he’d had with his brother in over a week.

And for a second Edmund felt safe and content with his brother protecting him.

Then the second was over, and Peter was up and yelling at him.

“Come on, you idiot, run!” Peter was pulling on his arm, but Edmund was not about to leave what he had come to save.

His hand scrambled through glass, trying to get a good grip on the picture frame. He grabbed it and stood up.

“Get out,” Peter yelled as he pushed Edmund in front of himself.

_Gosh, Peter, I’m trying to._

They ran. This time Edmund was painfully aware of everything. The sound of explosions and far-off screams. The roar of the planes up above that was no longer so inviting. Fear filled his mouth, and he thought he might be sick. He tried to catch his breath, but oxygen refused to fill his lungs.

Just as they reached the shelter, Edmund felt Peter push him in front again, only this time it was a shove that sent Edmund sprawling to the ground.

Edmund winced, not only from physical pain, but also from the words that spilled from Peter’s mouth that cut deeper that Edmund would ever let on.

“Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You, you could have got us killed!”

“Stop it!” his mother commanded and Peter did, but Edmund knew that words were boiling beneath the surface.

Edmund gasped for breath, looking down at the picture so no one could see the hurt in his eyes. The picture frame was broken but the precious image it carried was still intact.

Lucy’s quiet sobs could be heard because everyone else had gone silent. His mother wrapped his arms around him and he leaned into them, gently sitting up so as not to irritate the bruises he most certainly had received from when Peter had tackled him.

“Why can you just do as you’re told?”

The quiet disapproval hurt worse than the loud, upfront anger, but life had taught Edmund not to show when you’re hurting, so he looked up in anger at the boy who was his brother.

His mother stroked his hair as Peter closed the door, and Edmund held the picture frame a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The air raid scene is done and now I'm moving on to the train station scene. Which will also be from all four Pevensie's P.O.V.'s. *groan* Hopefully the next chapter will be posted on Monday (I'm crossing my fingers that it will actually snow like it says it will) but if not, it will be up on Tuesday.  
> As usual, comments are welcomed and appreciated. If you have any suggestions please let me know, I'm always looking for ways to grow in my writing. Have a great day, and God bless.


	5. The Train Station-Lucy's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train station scene from Lucy's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it did snow but we only got a stinking two-hour delay which was not very helpful. A huge thanks goes out to my friend for letting me name Lucy's stuffed animal after her dog, and also to all the people who have subscribed, given kudos, or even just read this. You guys are amazing and a true blessing from God. Anyways, here is chapter five about the train station. Enjoy.

The moment had finally come, despite Lucy’s wishes. The ride over had been silent and dismal, despite the fact that there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. They had walked slowly through the train station, each step taking them closer and closer to a moment Lucy didn’t want to reach. 

Then they were there.

Lucy stood close to Peter as her mother bustled around with a fake cheeriness, getting the tickets and the tags they would need. 

People milled around them. Lucy saw babies, and toddlers, and men marching. One man was being carried on a stretcher and one had his arm in a sling. 

Holding her stuffed dog Leo under her arm, Lucy turned away from them as her mother knelt before her.

“You need to keep this on, Darling,” her mother said as she attached a tag with Lucy’s name on it onto her bag. 

Lucy blinked back tears. The moment she had been avoiding was here. They were going away. Away from their mother, away from their home, away from everything that was familiar and comfortable. 

“You warm enough?” her mother asked. Her smile looked different than it was usually. It was thin and didn’t carry the warmth it usually had. 

Lucy nodded, afraid that if she spoke, her tears would fall. 

A baby wailed in the distance, carrying the fear and sadness Lucy felt. 

Her mother turned to face Edmund and attach his tag. Edmund stared blank faced ahead. He had worn that look ever since the night of the air raids when their mother had decided it was no longer safe for them in Finchley. 

“If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go,” Edmund voiced angrily. All his words had been angry lately, especially if they were directed at Peter. 

“If Dad were here, it would mean the war was over and we wouldn’t have to go,” Peter snapped back. 

Lucy zoned them out as she once again looked around the station. People were getting on the train. Little kids sobbed, and the older ones seemed to be holding back tears, too. 

“All aboard!” the train conductor yelled. Lucy didn’t want to. She wanted to stay close to her mother and her home. She watched as a mother dis-tangled her daughter from her and led her to the train. She watched as a little boy cried, reaching out for his mother. 

Then she had to turn back because she didn’t want to think about the fact that in a minute that would be her. 

Her mother was hugging Susan who seemed to also be holding back tears. 

Then her mother let go and spoke the words that Lucy didn’t want to hear because they meant separation, sadness, and pain. “All right. Off you go.” 

Lucy bent down to grab her suitcase, and then slipped her hand into Peter’s. The train whistled and again there was the cry of “All aboard!” 

Lucy sniffed again and she turned back, trying to get one more good look at her mother. They had only been separated for a minute but her heart was crying out in anguish already. Why did they have to go? What if she got sick, who would take care of her and make her tea? What if Peter and Edmund got into a fight, who would break it up? What if she was sad, who would hold her and comfort her? What if…? The list seemed endless. So many possible problems that her mother would not be around to solve.

Lucy turned around again as they passed the ticket checkpoint. She strained her head searching for her mother who had said she’d wave goodbye.

Peter stopped and gently tugged on her hand. “Come on, Lucy.” He bent down so he could look her in the eye. “We have to stick together now.” 

Lucy nestled her head into his shoulder as the tears began to fall.

“It’s alright.” Peter began to lead her away again. “It’s gonna be fine. It’s gonna be fine.” His reassurances didn’t stop the tears from falling as they got on the train and the doors were closed.

They managed to shove their way to a window. Lucy, her tears stemmed for a moment, stuck her hand out the window and waved.  

“Bye,” she yelled. “Bye.”

Her mother kept waving until the train pulled out, and Lucy could see her no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter five. I hope Lucy was in character because this scene was a challenging scene to write. Next update should hopefully be tomorrow (they're calling for snow again so let's hope that they cancel school all the way this time).  
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always. Have a great day and God bless.


	6. The Train Station-Edmund's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's thoughts on the train station scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, guys. School got canceled today so I was able to write another chapter. This is from Edmund's point of view. I hope you enjoy.

Though he would never, ever, in a million years admit it, Edmund was scared. Well, scared _ and  _ angry. Although he had dreamed about flying away a couple nights ago, now that he was staring that reality in the face, he didn’t think he liked the idea of leaving very much.

He had argued, yelled, whined, complained, given his mother the cold shoulder, and she still held firm to her plan to send them away. Finally he gave up and put on a face of indifference. 

Which was why Edmund found himself standing to the side of everyone when they reached the platform for the train. 

The air was filled with announcements, and babies crying, and yells of goodbye. He tried to tune it out which was hard to do, so he ended up just staring at a wall.

Edmund ignored his mother as she turned away from Lucy and started to attach his tag.

_ You didn’t attach Susan and Peter’s tag. I’m not much younger than them. Why do I get treated like a baby. _

Edmund’s eyes wandered up a wall until they found a poster. It said: Help the Children. Housing Evacuees Is A National Service. In the middle was a picture of three children and a women. 

He scoffed internally. Help the children. They weren’t “helping the children” by sending them away. More like causing emotional trauma.   

“If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go,” he said, partly to just say  _ something,  _ and partly to inform his mother, one more time, that he was not in favour of this idea. 

“If Dad were here, it would mean the war was over and we wouldn’t have to go,” Peter snapped back in a voice that made Edmund want to hit him. He probably would have done just that had his mother not asked of him: “You will listen to your brother, won’t you, Edmund.”

Edmund didn’t say anything, didn’t trust his vocal cords to live up to their ability and produce noise that was socially acceptable at the present time. Plus it was worth it seeing the looks on everyone's face. 

The look on his mother’s face annoyed Edmund. Did she really expect him to listen to Peter. Peter who was controlling, and bossy, and annoying. 

Edmund realized his mother, who seemed to have given up on getting an answer from him, was standing up. She brought a hand around the back of his head and attempted to embrace him and kiss the top of his head.

_ Here, Mum, really? _

Edmund scowled and pulled his head away. He was not going to let his mother who was sending him away be affectionate with him in public. He just wanted to be left alone so he could sulk in his fear and anger. 

He felt his mother tense before lightly kissing him on the head and letting him go. 

She then turned to Peter and Edmund was once again brushed aside. 

Why did they have to leave? Why couldn’t he just stay where everything was familiar? He just wanted Dad back. He didn’t want to leave. He could understand having Peter and Lucy leave. Peter was dumb and a brat (even though everyone thought he was perfect), and Lucy was childish and cried too much. He could even understand Susan, who was a know-it-all. But why did he have to leave? It was all Peter’s fault for chasing after him that night and making a big deal out of it.

Then his mother spoke the words that Edmund knew were coming but he dreaded hearing.

“All right. Off you go.” She gave a small nod, and Edmund stooped down to grab his suitcase, and then he started walking. He didn’t look back, didn’t think he could stand seeing what he was leaving behind. 

As he approached the train he became aware of Susan’s hands reaching out to help him.  _ Really, I’m ten years old, not a baby I know what to do.  _

“Hey! Get off. I know how to get on a train by myself.” Edmund flicked the hands aside. “Get off me!” 

They got to the ticket checkpoint and Peter just stood there, looking off into the distance. Susan had to call his name several times and then wrestle the tickets from his grip before they were moved on further. 

_ Come on, Peter. If we  _ must _ go, then don’t keep us waiting. Not if your just looking for Mum. She just abandoned us.  _

They made their way on the train and instantly Susan was off, pushing through the crowd of people (and apologizing every time she so much as bumped someone) to get to a window. 

Edmund followed slowly, not really caring if he got to wave goodbye or not. Then the train started to pick up speed, and Edmund realized that this was the last time in who knew how long that he was going to see his mother. 

Edmund started shoving people until he found the window his family had gathered at. Pushing his face and hand out, he managed to wave his hand and send his goodbyes mingling with all the other calls.  

He couldn’t see his mother, but he hoped she could see him and know that he loved her, deep down, although he would never, ever, in a million years admit it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Chapter Six is done. Also, anything mean Edmund thinks or says is not my opinion. It's just what I think Edmund would think or say. Another chapter should be coming on Friday or Saturday (unless God blesses us with another snow day tomorrow).  
> Any critiques are welcome. Also, I was thinking about doing a chapter from Helen's (Mrs. Pevensie) point of view. Any thoughts? Have a great day and God bless.


	7. The Train Station-Susan's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's thoughts on the train station scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter seven. This one was hard for me to write, I wrote and deleted a lot of it before I got it right, but I'm proud of how it turned out. I listened to the commentary for LWW last night, and it gave me a little bit of insight on what was going on in Susan's mind. I definitely recommend it, it's funny, and you learn some interesting behind the scenes info.   
> Anyways, here is chapter seven. Enjoy :)

Susan was scared. She tried to hide it, but she was petrified. They were at the train station, and the last time they had been at the train station her dad had been going away  _ to _ war. Now they were going away  _ from  _ war.

The soldiers walking around did nothing to calm her nerves. They reminded her of her dad, and that made want to cry more than she already did. 

Susan stood there, fighting back fear, and worry, and tears, as people bumped into her, and her mother figured out tickets and tags. 

The tickets went to Peter, and he and Susan were each handed a tag. Susan looked at it. Susan Pevensie, it said in fancy script, born 1928.

Susan fiddled with the tag, making sure it was securely attached. Trembling hands smoothed her coat. She clasped them together in a vain attempt to stop their shaking. 

“If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go.” Edmund’s words pained Susan’s heart. She wanted to reach through his angry mask and pull out the real Edmund. She wanted for her father to be home. She wanted to stay with her mother. She wanted to stop being the vulnerable twelve year old she was.  

But she couldn’t.

Susan watched as Peter spat back, and she could see a fight forming. 

“You will listen to your brother, won’t you, Edmund?” her mother asked, kneeling before him. 

Edmund didn’t answer. He said nothing as his mother sighed and stood up. He said nothing as she circled her arms around him.

Then he scowled, and pulled his head away from his mother.

It was then that Susan knew her family was broken. She wanted to mend it, she was good at mending things, but she didn’t know how to mend this.

She watched as her mother turned to Peter and embraced him. Fear roared inside of her as Susan saw Peter scrunch up his eyes as though he too was holding back tears. If her older brother was afraid, what were they getting into? Susan felt her body shake, and she had to take a deep breath to stop from hyperventilating. 

Her mother turned and looked at her, and Susan forced a smile because she knew it was hard for her mother, too. She didn’t want her mother to cry, didn’t want blame to settle on her shoulders when she realized that Susan was close to breaking down then and there. 

“Oh, Susan.” Her mother’s arms went around her, and Susan had to screw her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. Somehow she thought her mother wasn’t fooled. She knew how bad Susan was hurting. Not just from going away, but from the last year when her father had left, the raids had started, arguments had become daily life, and fear filled her everyday. 

Her mother’s hand rubbed her back. “Be a big girl,” she said. 

Susan nodded, pushing back tears.  _ I will, Mum. I’ll make you proud. I love you. _

Susan pulled away, transfixing a big smile to her face. She took a deep breath, and nodded. Her mother’s eyes were sad, but she smiled back.

The train blew its whistle and Susan knew that the time had come. They had said their goodbyes. Now it was time to leave. 

“Alright.” Her mother looked at all of them, taking in the sight one last time. “Off you go.”

Susan led the way. If she was to go away, then she might as well go as quick as she could and become accustomed to the new life she would live for a while. 

Reaching her hand back, Susan stretched her hand out, trying to grasp Edmund's hand and lead him through the crowd. 

To her dismay, Edmund objected tenaciously. “Hey! Get off. I know how to get on a train by myself.” He flicked her hand aside. “Get off me!”

“May I have your tickets, please?” the ticket lady requested. Susan glanced at Peter. He was looking around confused, tickets still clutched in his hand.

“Tickets, please,” the women said, a little more demandingly. 

Susan sighed and wrenched the tickets out of Peter’s hand. “Peter!”  _ Come on. I can’t be the only big kid. I need you. _

Susan handed the tickets to the lady, and put on what she hoped was a grown up, apologetic smile. 

“On you go.” The lady waved them forward, and men in black suits who were in charge of helping the evacuees, ushered them onward to the train.

Susan took a deep breath and stepped aboard.

Pushing her way through the crowd (apologizing whenever she bumped someone, or stepped on their toe because that’s what grownups did), Susan made her way to a window. 

The train doors closed. Susan stuck her head out the window, searching. She found her mother just as the train started to pull away. Sticking her hand out the window as well, she waved goodbye to her mother. She felt her siblings join her and add their goodbyes to the chorus. 

Their mother waved goodbye and blew a kiss their way.

Before she knew it, the train had carried them away and out of sight. Taking a deep breath, Susan turned away from the window, and her grown up life began. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I'm almost done with the train station scene (I still don't know whether or not to do a chapter from Mrs. Pevensie's p.o.v. Let me know what you think.) If you like Susan's character go listen to I Will Believe by Nichole Nordeman. It's a song based off Narnia and I think it fits Susan really well.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions for my writing. Have a great day and God bless.


	8. The Train Station-Peter's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts on the train station scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter eight. This chapter is written in a different style than the other chapters. It's in present tense which is something I didn't plan on doing, but when I started writing, it seemed to fit. It may be different, but I'm really proud of this chapter. A huge thanks goes out to all the people who read this-you are wonderful :)  
> Here is chapter eight, enjoy!

Peter’s feet fall with silent footsteps as he walks through the train station. He can feel the tremors of the trains through the floor. The vibrations rumble underground like a huge gorilla beating its chest. The beast is hungry, and he will not be stopped from taking what he wants.

Peter cannot help but feel that he and his siblings are the prey, and the train is the gorilla. 

When the train whistles, Peter hears not a call for people to climb aboard, but a challenge to come forward.

Forward is where Peter goes, but not of his own accord. 

If it was his choice, Peter would not be here right now. Lucy’s hand would not be trembling in his, suitcases would not be packed, and the gorilla would not be beating its chest.

His mother leads them along, and out of respect and love, Peter follows. 

They stop beside a train, and Peter’s mother hands him the tickets. Tickets to a safer life, a better life, but a life Peter is not sure he wants to live. 

His mother kneels before Lucy to attach her tag, and Peter attaches his in turn. It has his name on it and his birth date. He is not so sure that he likes being labeled like this. Like a package. Neither Peter or his siblings are packages, and Peter detests them being labeled as such.  

Peter watches as his mother moves on from Lucy and turns to Edmund. He knows from just a glance at Edmund’s face as his mother attaches his tag that a remark is coming, and it will not be pleasant. 

Sure enough, as Edmund looks down at his mother with a look on his face that Peter wants to smack off, he bites back.

“If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go.” Even though he is expecting it, Peter burns with anger at his little brother’s comment. 

“If Dad were here, it would mean the war was over, and we wouldn’t have to go.” Peter fires back. 

Peter makes sure his voice is strong, that it does not tremble and quiver. He is strong, and he is in control over himself and his emotions. In reality, however, this is far from the truth. Inside, he is scared and vulnerable. He is only thirteen, but life does not stop for you to grow up. It keeps on going until you are left behind, or you choose to grow up before your time.

Peter refuses to be left behind. 

“You will listen to your brother, won’t you, Edmund?” Peter can tell that his mother’s plea has fallen on deaf ears, judging by the overpowering silence and the glare that is cast his way. 

His mother seems to give up, and instead she stands and attempts to bring Edmund into an embrace. 

Peter is not surprised when Edmund resists. 

His mother moves on, and all she has to do is look at him, and Peter can feel his defenses crumbling. She embraces him, and he wraps his arms around her, tickets clenched in his hand. 

“Promise me you’ll look after the others.”

Peter bites back tears before he nods. “I will, Mum.” He promises himself that he will always, no matter what the cost, protect them. Because he really does love them. With all his heart.

His mother steps back and smiles at him. It is a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Good man.”

_ Man; not boy, man.  _ Peter’s heart leaps at the thought. He is simultaneously proud and horrified. Proud that his mother thinks him mature enough to be like his father, and horrified at the thought of all he will be taking on. 

The gorilla calls again, and Peter doesn’t want to go. He knows that he has to, though, so after his mother hugs Susan and sends them off, Peter doesn’t hesitate to grab his suitcase and take Lucy’s hand.  

Peter feels Lucy hesitate, knows that she’s looking back, trying to get one more look before she must turn away and begin anew. He wants so badly to pick her up, but she is too big for that now, and Peter doubts he could comfort her right now when he is hurting as well.

Lucy slows again, and Peter stoops down to pull her along. Then, when he looks up, that’s when he sees them.

They are making their way down the stairs, dressed in green, guns slung over their shoulder. They are young, too young. One man catches Peter’s eye. He can be no older than twenty-five, and yet he walks solemnly but proudly, taking on a title that no man should have to carry, but that so many are proud to have. He reminds Peter of his father. Going away to an unknown future, not knowing if he will walk these steps again, or if this goodbye will be final. 

Peter is so distracted by the memories and thoughts that flood his brain, that he doesn’t realize a lady is asking for the tickets with the crumpled corners that his hands have clenched. 

Susan wrenches them out of his hands, puts on a smile that is too grown up for Peter’s liking, and leads them on. 

“Thanks,” Peter stammers, stealing one more look at the soldier before following Susan onward.  

A few steps later, Lucy stops. Peter is still holding on to her hand, hoping that he can at least assure her of his presence, and he can feel her straining for one last look. 

When she doesn’t respond to his gentle tug, Peter leans down and tries to put on a gentle, encouraging, comforting voice. 

“Come on, Lucy. We have to stick together now.”

The words seem to have no effect. Lucy places her head on his shoulder, and he can hear her tiny sobs. 

“It’s going to be alright. It’s gonna be fine.” Peter leads her on. “It’s gonna be fine.”

If he could only believe that himself. 

The doors that close are the leaves that fall behind him as Peter steps into the gorilla’s sanctuary. 

He follows Susan to a window. Shoving his hand out the window, he waves goodbye.

“Bye, Mum! We’ll miss you!”  _ Even though it’s hard, I will try my hardest to be a man and protect them. They will come first always, I promise.  _

Peter waves until his arm hurts and his wrist feels weird, then he turns and walks away. 

This time he makes sure his footsteps can be heard.  __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Make sure to let me know which writing style you prefer. I hope Peter didn't come out as too harsh or OOC in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> As always, reviews are appreciated and I would welcome any advice that you have. Next chapter should be here on Friday. Have a great day, and God bless.


	9. The Train Ride-Lucy's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's thoughts during the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the promised chapter. Sorry it wasn't up yesterday, my friends and I were too busy fangirling over Newt from the Maze Runner. I didn't do a chapter for Mrs. Pevensie (maybe later), I just moved onto the next scene. This is Lucy's thoughts on the train ride at the beginning of the movie. I hope you enjoy.

They stood by the window long after the station had faded out of sight, and dirty cities and gravel took their place. 

Finally, Peter sighed. “We should go find a place to sit.”

Reluctantly, Lucy followed him.

They walked past compartments full with children. Some were crying, some seemed as if they were trying to block the whole thing out, and some just stared out the window. 

Eventually they came to a compartment that held only two small children. A boy and a girl. They both looked very young, and Lucy realized just how lucky she was. At least she had three siblings to watch over her. Peter and Susan were almost grownups, and they provided Lucy with a sense of security that the children sitting there must have yearned for. 

Peter slid open the door, and motioned for her to step in. She hesitated, wishing that their mother was there, but she wasn’t so Lucy stepped inside, trying as best she could to smile at the kids. 

Lucy looked up at the rack that was meant to hold her suitcase. It was high up on the wall, too high for a little girl, even the tallest in the class.

Silently Peter grabbed her suitcase and placed it upon the rack.

As Lucy sat down, the train entered a tunnel and blackness came upon them just as it had Lucy’s heart. 

She wanted her mother, wanted to be anywhere but on a train that was got further and further from her home every minute. She wanted to curl up in Peter’s lap like she had when she was younger, when lightning and thunder still scared her. But she was determined to be a big girl, just like Susan, so she put on a timid smile as she fiddled with her stuffed dog. 

Edmund sat to the left of her, looking out the window. Susan sat to the right, engrossed in a grown up book. Peter sat in front of her, staring at all of them. 

The train continued on, and after half an hour the dismay and sorrow began to leave, and curiosity and wonder filled its place. Lucy had never been on a train before, the closest she had gotten to one was when her father had gone away, and she didn’t like to think about that. Susan was still reading, so Lucy stood up and looked at a map that displayed the train routes. It was a map of red lines that Lucy didn't understand, but it was fun to look at. 

Tracing her fingers over a particularly confusing line, Lucy glanced over at Edmund. He was huddled up in the corner. She watched as his lip twitched, and his eyes shone of uncertainty and fear.  

Distracted from the map, Lucy turned to face him. Holding out her stuffed dog, she nodded encouragingly and gestured to the dog. Smiling, Lucy watched as Edmund grabbed Leo by his paw. Although his face was disgusted, Lucy felt a thrill of hope, and love, and excitement. Edmund had accepted it. He had actually accepted something that Lucy had offered him. He hadn’t done that in at least a year. 

Lucy sat down, getting ready to curl up by Edmund when he reached forward. Her elation faded as Edmund handed the dog to the little boy across from them, his face a mask of repulsion. 

Anger flooded Lucy. That dog was hers, and she had given it to Edmund so home might feel a little closer. It was not his to give away. The feeling of disappointment filled her as well. She had thought for a moment, a extremely wonderful moment, that maybe Edmund would allow her to be close to him again. 

Her anger faded as she watched the little boy clutch the stuffed dog close. Maybe he needed a little bit of home, too. So for what felt like the millionth time that day, Lucy put on a smile that she didn’t feel. The excitement had faded so Lucy sat back down, trying to ignore the piercing glare that Peter was giving Edmund. 

The rest of the trip passed slowly. There was hardly anything to do. Lucy ended up with one of Susan’s arms draped around her as she tried to decipher the words that Susan was reading. 

At one point, the two kids who they had joined got off the train. To Lucy’s dismay they were split up and taken by different people. 

Lucy tried to reassure herself that that wouldn’t happen to them, but it remained at the back of her mind, nagging her. 

City turned to country. Country to town. Town back to country. Lucy couldn’t believe how green everything was. 

Peter gave up staring at them and laid down, devoting himself to a book. Susan finished her book and took out another one. Lucy looked over her shoulder, and immediately gave up trying to read the words. The book was even more confusing than the last. Edmund remained in a ball by the window, nose pressed to the glass. 

Finally, hours later when Lucy and her siblings seemed to be the only ones left on the train, the conductor called out their stop.

So with fear, nervousness, excitement, and eagerness mixing inside of her, Lucy stepped off the train and onto solid ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter nine. Hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow.  
> Also, unless you guys really want it, I don't think I'm going to do this scene from Susan's perspectives since all she does is read (I mean, I love reading, but it doesn't make for a very interesting chapter).   
> Hope you guys are enjoying this. I am having a good time writing it, and I'm so excited to get to the parts with Aslan. Have a great day, and God bless.


	10. The Train Ride-Edmund's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's thoughts during the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm so sorry about my uploading schedule last weekend. I planned to post three chapters, but only did one. I'm sorry, but I needed to put my family, friends, and most importantly God first and not worry about writing. Another chapter is up, though, and more will come. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I had lots of fun writing it.

If he had made a list of the top ten worst moments in his life, then this would have definitely been in the top five. Edmund was seriously debating throwing something just to rid himself of the indignation, unease, and misery bearing down its heavy weight upon his shoulders.  

Unfortunately, if Edmund had so much as breathed the wrong way, Peter would send him that glare that Edmund hated, and spiteful words would flow. So instead Edmund concentrated on his footsteps.

_ One foot in front of the other. That’s it. Don’t think about how much you hate this. Don’t think about how much you miss Mum. Don’t think about Peter. Just keep walking.  _

Peter led them (of course he did, he thought he was the boss of the world) down the train, passing compartment after compartment, searching for one that wasn’t full. Finally, after Edmund had thought they would never find a place to sit (did _ all _ the kids who lived in England have to be on  _ this  _ train?), they came to a room that held only two small children.

Holding open the door, Peter gestured for Lucy to go in. Then, after Lucy had made it, he cut in front of Edmund, and reached to help with Lucy’s bag. 

Indigence surged through him, and when Peter stretched out a hand for Edmund’s bag, Edmund frowned at him.

_ I can do it myself. I’m not a little kid. _

Although at the moment, Edmund felt prodigiously little indeed. He wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. The grief he had felt at leaving his mother and his home had been more immense than he had thought possible. Although he buried it deep, deep down, he was very glad for his siblings’ presence. They might have been annoying and crude, but they were familiar, and in a odd way, comforting. They were a reminder that he had not left everything behind (although he could have done away with Peter).

Edmund hefted his suitcase (which was heavier than expected), and placed it a rack above his head.

The train entered a tunnel, and Edmund felt the darkness trickle into his mind and heart, dragging him down, down, down into a pool of thick, murky water that closed over him, making it arduous to draw breath, or form a lucid thought. 

He huddled next to the window, biting his lip, until the light returned, once again shining its brightness on his face. 

The scenery outside changed, but Edmund hardly noticed. He was too busy thinking about all that he was leaving behind and all that he would be taking on. He huddled closer to the window, feeling its coldness on his skin, needing the physical contact of something. 

Edmund’s eye saw something in his peripheral vision. Turning to face Lucy, he saw that she was holding out a worn stuffed animal. Her dog.

Grimacing (how old did Lucy think he was-five?), Edmund took hold of its paw. A smile lit up on Lucy’s face when he took it. 

_ Really, Lucy? Really? _

Edmund reached out and handed it to the a young boy across from him, ignoring Lucy’s sad, angry, hurt look she gave him, and the piercing glare emanating from Peter’s face. He turned back to face the window, once again forcing down the wave of sadness and anger that threatened to overcome him. 

About thirty minutes later, the train stopped. A station was announced, and the two kids who had also been in the compartment got up and left.

Edmund watched with horror as the two kids were led away by different people. He hadn’t considered the possibility of being split up before, had always assumed that he would stay with his siblings. He was abhorred that anyone would split up a family like that. Any anger he felt towards his siblings drained out of him in a rush, and fear took its spot. Would he be distanced from the only people he knew in this strange land? He didn’t always like his siblings, in fact he rarely got along with them anymore, but he in no way ever wanted to be separated from them. 

He looked away from the window at his brother and sisters, terrified. His brown eyes met Peter’s blue ones. Peter gave an almost imperceptible nod, his eyes sparking for a moment of reassurance. Then he looked away, and it was gone. 

The train wheels squeaked again, and it pulled out of the station, leaving Edmund filled with an overwhelming fear that he would not be kept with his sibling, but instead left to fend for himself. 

These thoughts and emotions consumed him, taking over his mind as he once again stared out the window, watching as the terrain changed.

Eventually the train stopped again, and Peter hauled them off the train. The platform was empty, and Edmund stepped a little closer to Peter as the train pulled out again.

The sound of a automobile reached their ears, and Edmund followed his siblings as they ran, not wanting to be left behind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys, I can't believe this is my tenth chapter. That may not sound like much, but I'm proud of it. Thanks to everyone who reads this, and to all my friends and family who help me and encourage me. And of course, thank you to God, who helps inspire me. I write for his glory.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A few of my cousins are coming into town on Wednesday so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully Friday at the very latest. Have a great day and God bless.


	11. The Train Ride-Susan's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's thoughts on the train ride...in poem form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys :) I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but I wanted to spend time with my cousins. I decided to write a chapter for Susan...in poet form. It's a little different, but I am really happy with it. Enjoy!

One second, two second, three second, four.

My grown up life’s begun.

Five second, six second, seven second, eight.

Responsibility replaces fun. 

 

Footstep after footstep,

Perfect posture while I walk.

Look people directly in the eye

While I talk the grown up talk.

 

Room after room goes by.

Smile politely, give a nod.

Faces stare back blankly.

Follow Peter, and move on.

 

Lucy’s feet go pitter-patter,

Edmunds’ try to say they’re boss,

Peter’s feet fall heavily,

You can’t hear mine they’re so soft.

 

My face is buried in a book,

But it doesn’t escape my eye

When Edmund refuses Peter’s help.

I sit down with a sigh.

 

An empty silence fills the room. 

The train wheels go clickety-clack.

Strife sits heavily upon us,

I just want my family back.

 

I’m the mender in this family,

The smart one and the glue.

I try to hold us all together,

But this time there’s nothing I can do. 

 

Time goes on and on and on.

City turns to country turns to town.

My head’s embedded in a book,

I don’t want to put it down.

 

Books are my escape

From my new, grown up self.

A place where I don’t have to worry,

And I can be myself.

 

Being an adult is difficult

There’s so much I overlooked

I knew it wasn't easy

But it’s so much harder than it looks.

 

Hours later Peter’s reading.

Lucy’s curled up next to me.

Edmund’s staring out the window.

We’re one broken family.

 

We finally arrive at the station.

The wind blows cold against my skin.

I stand there with my siblings

While my grown up life begins

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too different for you. I have been really into poems lately so this was exciting to write. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. Track starts up on Monday and so updating might be a little wonky. I won't stop updating though, it might just take a while.  
> I hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day and God bless.


	12. The Train Ride-Peter's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts on the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, like I said, track messed up my schedule. I just now had the time to actually sit down and write. A huge thanks to my friend, Sophia, for editing this, your help is greatly appreciated. Here is chapter 12-enjoy.

Their mother had long since been out of sight when Peter realized that everyone else on the train was now seated.

Peter glanced at his siblings. Susan had her arm wrapped around Lucy. They both stared out the window, their eyes glazed as if they were seeing but not taking in and comprehending the slightly blurry, fast paced world out the window.

Edmund was on the other side of Peter. He was stood, slightly squished, against the wall. He, too, stared out the window with a combination of fear, anger, and sadness covering his face.

Peter shook away his own similar thoughts; he was the adult now, he had to be strong.

Sighing, Peter spoke to his siblings. “We should go find a place to sit.”

Making sure his footsteps were loud and clear, Peter led his siblings in search of such a place.

Room after room went by, each one filled to the brim with children, some crying, some red eyed, and some solemnly quiet.

Finally they reached a room that only two children were inhabiting. A boy and a girl, both of them no older than Edmund. The thought that these two children were traveling alone broke Peter’s heart. It was hard enough for his family, how hard it must be for them.

Peter slid the door open, motioned for Lucy to go inside. He watched as she stretched, not quite reaching the rack for her luggage despite being the tallest person in her class. He smiled inwardly, remembering the day she had come home, smile lighting up her face, and joyfully broken the news that guess what, she was taller than Janice, who up to that point had been the tallest.

However Lucy was still little as her problem showed. Peter didn’t hesitate to take the suitcase out of her hand, and out of some brotherly instinct he reached for Edmund’s, too.

Edmund made a face, anger and irritation clearly displayed, and grabbed the suitcase out of Peter’s hand. Peter watched as Edmund stretched and placed it on the rack himself. Sadness and anger swirled around in Peter’s stomach, mixing together until he didn’t know which emotion was stronger.

The train entered a tunnel, causing the room to turn pitch black. A worrying image formed in Peter’s mind. The blackness seemed to represent Edmund and his worsting relationship. What had once been a strong link had rusted so that any words or contact was awkward at the best. Usually, however, it was hurtful. Peter’s stomach flipped and fell at the depressing thought. He couldn’t help but wonder if Edmund would ever stop acting like a jerk, and if their relationship was already too far gone for that to change anything. A small thought nagged Peter in the back of his mind that maybe Edmund wasn’t the only variable in their problematic relationship. That maybe Peter was at fault, too.

Peter banished that feeling to the very depths of his thoughts.

The train came out of the tunnel and wonderful light flooded the room again. Peter almost sighed in relief.

Sitting down opposite from his siblings, Peter turned a watchful eye on them. Susan had her head buried in a book. Lucy was fiddling with her stuffed dog. Edmund was staring wistfully out the window at the green scenery passing by.

And so Peter remained for an hour, staring at his brother and sisters, wishing that he could whisk them away back home. Wishing he could whisk _himself_ back home.

He directed a painfully angry glare at Edmund when he gave away Lucy’s dog, but other than that, he made no involvement with his siblings until the train arrived at one of many stations it had stopped at.

The two children they had shared the compartment with got off the train, and Peter watched as they were greeted (or more like prodded) by a man and a women. Worry and horror filled Peter from his head down to his toes, invaded his heart as the boy and girl were led away by _different_ people. He was shocked that people would further split up a family, especially when the two children couldn’t have been older than ten.

His eyes met Edmund’s. Any anger Peter had felt melted as he saw the worry emanating from Edmund’s body. His eyes seemed to seek comfort, some reassurance that that would not happen to them, that Edmund would not be separated from his family.

Peter gave a slight nod, so small that he wasn’t sure Edmund even noticed, and he tried to pour even an ounce of alleviation into his gaze, but he couldn’t manage it so he looked away.    

The train pulled out and began its chugging journey again. Peter pulled out his book  The Lost Prince  , not being able to bear the thoughts of anguish churning within himself.

Then finally, finally, just when Peter was thinking they would never get there, the train slowed and their station was announced.

Glad to be able to be standing up and stretching his tired muscles, Peter gathered his siblings and guided them off the train, unsure about where they were headed and what would happen, but certain that he would get them through it-together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that made up for my absence (although I don't think it was too, too long). Spring break is officially here, so assuming I have decent WiFi at the beach, I will be able to post more often next week. Thank you guys for all your support. I hope you are enjoying this story.  
> Have a great day, and God bless.


	13. “It’s Just Us.”-Lucy’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's thoughts on meeting Mrs. Macready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, guys, it's been a hot minute. I had planned on posting, but there was terrible WiFi at the beach, and then I got sick soooo, yah. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but my personal health was more important so I had to wait. But anyways, here is another chapter. Enjoy.

The train sped away with a chug and a whoosh, leaving Lucy and her siblings standing on the platform-alone. They stood facing the wall, as if maybe if they stared at it long enough, it would produce someone who would come and whisk them all away. 

The wall and everything else remained as silent and unresponsive as before.

Lucy then heard the distant sound of a car making its way up the small hill. Her siblings must have heard it, too, because they hurried to pick up their suitcases. 

Lucy hastily ran down the small platform steps, smile lighting her face because she was as eager and excited to begin this new journey as she was terrified and distraught. For the moment the eagerness and excitement had won over her mind. She was almost impatient to meet these new people, to say hello, and to begin something new, however scary it might be. So, tags flapping in the wind and box thumping at her hip, she lead the charge.

She raised her hand to wave a hello, but the car passed by, not even stopping to see them. Lucy’s joy faded, a small doubt formed in her mind. Maybe no one would come at  _ all. _ Would that be better or worse than being separated from her siblings?

Lucy turned and looked around, at Peter, at the tiny station, at the landscape that was devoid of people except for them. No one appeared around the bend in the road, and that small doubt slowly grew. 

“The professor knew we were coming,” Susan said. The words soothed Lucy slightly. It was true, Mum had written him  _ and _ he had replied back that he would be extremely happy to welcome them into his home. 

Edmund’s next words dashed the small flare of hope and security that had sparked. 

“Perhaps we’ve been incorrectly labeled,” he said, holding up his tag and squinting at it. 

Lucy had just a second to consider that maybe he was right, maybe they would be forced to stay there forever and they would never see their mother ever again, when the sound of hooves hitting the dirt, the jangle of a harness, and a woman’s voice calling out, “woe!” came from around the bend.

A horse and buggy appeared into Lucy’s sight with a woman driving it. 

“And woe. Woe,” the woman commanded, and the horse halted. The woman’s facial expression seemed harsh and severe, and Lucy suddenly wondered if being left alone there would have been a good thing. She took a step back, shrinking into Susan’s side. At least it appeared, seeing as there was only one person, that Lucy and her brothers and sister would be kept together, not split apart as she had seen. This was some comfort. 

“Mrs. Macready?” Peter asked, and Lucy hoped that maybe they had gotten it wrong, that maybe someone else would come, someone preferably friendlier and nicer. 

“I’m afraid so.” Lucy’s hope vanished. She turned to look at Susan but she saw no reassurance there so she turned back to face the stern look on Macready’s face. 

“Is this it, then? Haven’t you bought anything else?” The Macready’s voice carried a slight hint of surprise and conviction, as if she could not believe that someone would come with so little.

“No, Mam,” Peter paused, looked around as if more luggage or people would suddenly appear, then, when none did, finished, “it’s just us.”

Lucy gave a fervent nod, trying to get on the woman’s good side and to show that they were good people.

Mrs. Macready’s eyebrows rose. “Small favors.” She gave a slight nod to the back of the wagon. Left with no other choice, Lucy reluctantly followed her siblings, all hope or joy she had held at the idea of a bright new beginning, vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good, and once again. I'm super sorry to keep you guys waiting. I did manage to downlode the movie so now I don't have to try to find it on YouTube or put it in on the TV so that's better. Hopefully I will post again on Thursday or Friday.  
> I hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day, and God bless.


	14. “It’s Just Us.”-Edmund’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's thoughts on meeting Mrs. Macready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter. I really like this one, and I think it portrays Edmund's character very well. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, a big thank you to everyone who reads this.

Edmund hadn’t expected the platform to be this small and this empty. He’d expected something bigger, grander, busier. But as he stepped onto the old, in-need-of-paint, bad excuse for a train station, he became quite aware that his expectations had been wrong.

There was no one there. Not even a building, just a small platform made up of old wood and mossy concrete. The only piece of furniture was a bench that looked as comfortable as sitting on a rock would be. 

The train sped away as if even it wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Edmund suddenly found himself wishing he was back on the train. He didn’t want to stay here 

where the feeling of solitude was so tangible you could almost smell it in the air. 

A complaint laced with sarcasm was on the tip of his tongue when the sound of an approaching car filled the air. Quickly grabbing his suitcase, Edmund ran down the stairs to see the car drive past without stopping in the slightest. 

Edmund looked down the lane, hoping to see someone else coming to take them away from this place, but there was only greenness, and dirt, and trees, and more greenness. 

“The professor knew we were coming,” Susan said in what must have been her best attempt at a reassuring tone. 

A random (and somewhat frightening) thought popped into Edmund’s mind. 

“Perhaps we’ve been incorrectly labeled,” Edmund said, squinting at his tag. It had his correct name and birth date, but had their destination been somehow messed up? Would they be stuck there forever? The thought of that, of being stranded, scared Edmund. He didn’t have much time to worry over it though, because just then they became aware of the sound of horses and a commanding voice.

Sure enough, a white horse pulling a wagon of sorts appeared around the bend in the road. There was a woman guiding the horse on, and as she came closer, stopping the horse with a cry of “woe,” Edmund had to stifle a laugh and fight back a smile. 

Of all the people Edmund had been expecting, she had not been it. A stern look covered her face, and she had to be wearing the most ridiculous hat he had ever seen. The hat itself wasn’t that bad, but the color-some mix of orange and brown! It didn’t go with the rest of her outfit or the scowl of her lips. 

She stopped the carriage abruptly and stared at them distastefully as if she could not think of anything that could be worse than picking up four kids and taking them into her home. 

There was a moment of silence during which Edmund had to swallow down a laugh of incredulity, was this  _ really  _ the woman who was the housekeeper of the professor's home? Then Peter spoke.

“Mrs. Macready?” he asked, seemingly wanting the answer to be a no. 

“I’m afraid so.” Edmund finally gave up on not smiling, and a grin burst through. The woman had a voice that went with the rest of herself-disappointed, bored, and dull combined together, resulting in an (at least to Edmund) extremely humorous demeanor and tone. 

“Is this it, then? Haven’t you brought anything else?” Her face turned from stern and unconcerned, to questioning and almost confused.  

“No, Mam,” Peter replied, “It’s just us.” 

The Macready’s eyebrows arched, resulting in another fit of smothered giggles. “Small favors.” She tilted her head, motioning for them to get in the cart. Edmund did, finally getting control of himself. Until, that was, that he got a glance of what she was wearing on her feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on, I won't say when the estimated date for the next chapter will be, because so far, that hasn't been working out. So now the chapters will just come when they come (but hopefully not too late). Thank you guys for your patience, it is greatly appreciated, especially with it being track season.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Have a great day, and God bless.


	15. “It’s Just Us.”-Susan’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's thoughts on meeting Mrs. Macready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week, but I finally managed to sit down and write a chapter. I quite like this one, especially the parts when Susan and Peter have little conversations in their head. I love their chemistry. Hope you enjoy!

The train station was about as small as Susan felt. Small, dilapidated, and worn-out. She didn’t think she had felt this drained in her life. She could sense that her hair was tangled and a mess, too. In fact, if she had had to pick one object or place to personify her being, this station would have blown any other options out of the water. 

The station (along with Susan herself) was dirty, effete, and unkempt. There was also no one there to pick them up.

All Susan wanted to do was brush her hair, then curl up in a warm bed and read a book. Unfortunately that wasn’t an option. 

She had just began to wonder what to do then, when the sound of a car reached her ears. 

Susan picked up her suitcase and hurried down the stairs. A smile had just started to worm its way into the world when the car passed by with a honk, not stopping at all. The smile immediately died. 

Trying to reassure herself as much as the others, Susan said the first thing that popped into her head, “The professor knew we were coming.” The words sounded weak to her ears, but it was the best she could come up with. 

Edmund looked at his label. “Perhaps we’ve been incorrectly labeled,” he said, squinting as if to make out some minuscule mistake.  

Just then, another sound came from around the bend in the lane. It was the sound of a woman and a horse. “Woe! Hhmp!” came the sounds from the woman who must have been leading the horse on. 

Around the bend came a horse pulling a wagon. And driving the cart was the sternest woman Susan had ever seen. She sat rigidly in the seat, holding the reins in one hand and a lash in the other. 

“And woe. Woe.” The woman’s voice held authority and was as stern as the rest of her. The wagon stopped and the woman turned to look at them. Her eyes held disdain. She seemed as if she could list a hundred things she would rather be doing right now. 

Susan turned her head and met Peter’s eyes. Unspoken communication fired between them.

_ It might be someone else. _

_ It’s not, this is her. _

_ Might as well ask. _

“Mrs. Macready?” Peter asked tentatively. Despite the unspoken words, Susan found herself hoping that maybe there had been some mistake, perhaps Mrs. Macready was someone else. The woman’s next words dashed those hopes.

“I’m afraid so.”

Susan looked down at Lucy who had looked up at her. She tried to hide the helplessness and displeasure towards the woman and their situation with a quick smile that disappeared as soon as Lucy looked away.  

“Is this it then? Haven’t you brought anything else?” Susan’s dislike towards the woman grew. Was she ignorant of the war ravaging the world? Did she not know of the rationing, of all that they had gone without for sake of the soldiers? Of course they brought no more than they needed. That message had been drilled into their brains many times the last year. 

“No, Mam.” Peter’s voice was polite. It didn’t hold the aversion Susan felt, nor whatever emotions were flying around in Lucy right now. It certainly didn’t have the smile that was undoubtedly showing on Edmund’s face. “It’s just us.”

_ Just  _ us.  _ No Mum, no Dad. Just us. _

Macready’s eyebrows raised. “Small favors.” Her mouth raised, almost in a smirk. A nod of the head, and Susan was gone, eager to escape the eyesight of such a woman. Clambering into the rickety cart, she looked at Peter, once again talking silently. 

_ Well here we go. _

_ At least we have each other. _

_ Don’t worry, Su. I’m gonna’ get us through this. It’s probably not that bad. _

_ I suppose it  _ could  _ be worse. I’m probably overreacting. It’s just...this’ll be the first time I’m away from Mum for longer than two days.  _

_ I’m right here, Su. It’ll be fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was chapter fifteen. I hope you guys have been enjoying this and my writing isn't too bad. Don't know exactly when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully in less than a week. Thank you to everyone who reads this, you are amazing.  
> Have a great day, and God bless.


	16. “It’s Just Us.”-Peter’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts on meeting Mrs. Macready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, it's been a hot minute. All I have to say is that life happens. I guess we can all just be glad that this chapter happened when it did. I do like this one a lot for some reason.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!

If the station was anything to judge by, life was going to be very different from what Peter had expected. 

He hadn’t expected grandeur or anything too extravagant, but he’d expected more than a tiny, little station that didn’t even have a roof. If the rest of the country was like this…

Peter didn’t have too much time to dwell on the fact that the depot couldn’t have housed more than fifteen to twenty people when the sound of a car met his ears.

Picking up his suitcase, he ran with his siblings, eager to meet the professor. At least that was something he was excited about. His Mum had spoken approvingly of the man, talking about his love for books and thirst for knowledge. He was a professor after all. Peter was eager to meet him; he wanted to dive into the man’s brain and soak up as much information as he could. From a very young age, Peter had wanted to learn. He had always wanted to know how things worked, why this happened, if you did this what would happen. 

The car, however, passed them by. 

There was no one approaching from the direction the car was going, and Peter wasn’t surprised when there was nobody approaching from the other way, either. 

“The professor knew we were coming.” From years of interacting with his sister, Peter could hear the false cheer in her voice. Saw the smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He instantly felt bad that for a moment he had expected there to be true meaning to her words; that he had felt a small spark of irritation when there wasn’t. Who was he to expect anything from his sister when he was just anxious as she was? And he was older than her, too. Susan was twelve, just twelve! 

“Perhaps we’ve been incorrectly labeled,” Edmund posed, examining his tag. 

The jangly sound of a harness interrupted Peter’s thoughts that maybe they  _ had  _ been.

“Whoa, hhmp!” The sound of a woman’s voice filtered through the sounds of a horse pulling something. So not the professor, if this was indeed the people who would be housing them. Peter’s mind flashed back to his mother. She had mentioned a housekeeper (Macready had it been?), maybe this was she.

The woman appeared from around the corner, driving forward a white horse which was the most colorful thing about the whole image. The woman was a canvas of blah. No bright colors whatsoever. Just spectacles, a brown hat, and thin, pursed lips. 

Pulling up to them and stopping with a call of “and woe, woe”, the woman looked either extremely uncomfortable, bored, or angry. Peter wasn’t sure which emotion he preferred it was. 

He looked at Susan, communicating with his eyes which came second nature to them from so many years of being siblings. 

_ It might be someone else. _

_ It’s not, this is her. _

_ Might as well ask. _

And so, daring to hope but still expecting the worst, he asked tentatively, “Mrs. Macready?” 

Her response was as predicted. “I'm afraid so.”

Peter was, too. 

“Is this it, then? Haven’t you brought anything else?”

Peter put on his politest voice (although he wasn’t feeling very polite at the moment) and replied, “Yes, Mam.”

He looked around as if thinking that something else would randomly appear. Nothing did of course, so he continued. “It’s just us.”

The Macready’s eyebrows arched, furthering Peter’s dislike for the woman. “Small favors.” Her lips tilted upward in what might have been a smile. 

She tilted her head toward the small wagon the horse had been pulling. It seemed as old as the station behind them which brought Peter no comfort. Still, following Susan who seemed eager to escape the woman’s view, he climbed aboard. 

His eyes met Susan’s, and they once again began a silent conversation.

_ Well here we go. _

_ At least we have each other. _

_ Don’t worry, Su. I’m gonna’ get us through this. It’s probably not that bad. _

_ I suppose it  _ could  _ be worse. I’m probably overreacting. It’s just...this’ll be the first time I’m away from Mum for longer than two days.  _

_ I’m right here, Su. It’ll be fine. _

Life was going to be  _ very  _ different, indeed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises for when the next chapter will be up, but I do promise that this work will never be abandoned. Life is busy right now; track, homework, my current obsession over the MCU. And sometimes I just need a break. Thank you for being so understanding, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you guys three thousand ;).   
> Have a great day, and God bless.


	17. A.N.

Hey, guys, I'm not dead! I'm super sorry for updating with only an author's note, but I wanted you to know a few things. I'm very sorry for the sporadic updating. This work has not been abandoned. I have just been very busy with track and school, along with some other private things. Luckily, track ended yesterday which gives me two extra hours in my schedule. My mom and I will be gone this weekend (to a place with no internet service) for Mother's day, so I won't be able to update this weekend. However I should be able to post one or two chapters by Tuesday. Thank you guys for being understanding and for reading this fanfic. Your support means the world to me. Have a great day, and God bless!


	18. Seeing the House-All four children’s P.O.V.’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Pevensies' thoughts on seeing the Professor's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. This is a bit of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy :)

For Lucy it was enchanting. The house was something out of a story book, all grand and beautiful with its brick walls and breathtaking architecture. She stared up at it with a mixed sense of fear and awe for the magnificent building. She could imagine walking through the doors and entering a new world.

 

For Edmund it was an opportunity. The house was big, holding plenty of places to hide from his siblings. There was also room to run around, and probably plenty of things to discover. He kept his face serious, however, still trying to hide his smile from the Macready. 

 

For Susan it was overwhelming. The house was big-too big. It was as close to a castle as Susan was sure she would ever get. The sheer size of it overpowered here. She felt small; she just wanted to go back home where everything was normal and familiar. Her face wore trepidation as a mask as they approached the house.   

 

For Peter it was exhilarating. The house-no, the palace- was the perfect place it seemed to absorb knowledge. If Peter had had to assign one home to a professor, it would have been this one. He anticipated the moment when he could meet the man, soak up his wisdom. And this house seemed the perfect place to do it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait. If I have enough time I will try to post tomorrow, but you may have to wait for the weekend. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Have a great day, and God bless.


	19. “No Disturban’ of the Professor.”-Edmund’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's thoughts on seeing the inside of the Professor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back. I'm starting with Edmund's P.O.V. instead of Lucy's this time because it was what I was most inspired to write. Hope you guys don't hate me for being gone so long. Enjoy! ;)

“Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house.” Perfect, thought Edmund, if the man wasn’t used to children, odds were he’d leave them alone. And alone was all Edmund wanted to be right now. To be by himself to brood and sulk without Peter, or his sisters, or anyone else there to bother him. 

“And as such,” the Macready continued, “there are a few rules we need to follow.”

Darn, thought Edmund. Hopefully the dumb waiter wasn’t put off limits. He already had some ideas involving the use of the machine. 

The Macready began to list off the rules, each one lowering Edmund’s hopes that the house would be a cool place to hang around in. “There will be no shoutin’,” the Macready paused to give them a harsh look, “or runnin’.”

Edmund frowned. Double darn. Were they going to have to move around in a straight line, too? He was disliking this woman more and more. 

“No improper use of the dumb waiter.”

Triple darn. The Macready hadn’t spelled out exactly what improper meant, but Edmund could guess his ideas would be included.

Edmund jumped a little as the Macready raised her voice at Susan, whose hand was stretched out. “NO touchin’ of the historical artifacts.” She sounded so distressed about it that Edmund had to smother another laugh at her expense.

He met Peter’s eyes, seeing the suppressed mirth there, too. They smiled at each other, and for a brief moment, Edmund remembered a time where this had happened every day. A time when they could look at each other and know what the other was thinking. A time where shared laughs were commonplace and arguments were rare. These days, that had been switched. And for a brief moment Edmund missed that time.

Then the Macready was moving again, and Peter turned away to follow her. 

“And above all, there shall be no disturban’ of the professor.” 

That was more than okay with Edmund. He didn’t want to meet the old man anyways. 

The Macready continued on, spouting more rules. As Edmund followed, he walked past the door that must have led to the professor’s office. The floor creaked and Edmund walked a little faster, strangely anxious of the man who was making the noise.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. It was pretty fun writing that chapter. Edmund's my favorite character and it's always enjoyable to get inside his head. Thank you to everyone who has read this. Your support means the world to me.   
> Have a great day, and God bless.


	20. “No Disturban’ of the Professor.”-Lucy’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's thoughts on seeing the inside of the Professor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this written about two weeks ago, but I haven't had access to a computer so I haven't been able to post it. I hope you enjoy!

The Macready was speaking, but Lucy was paying no attention to her. She was too busy gawking at the house. It was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside. Detailed wood and stone floors. Statues and paintings. One of the biggest staircases Lucy had ever seen.

If Lucy had had her way, she could have stood in one spot all day and stared and stared and never moved. She felt she could spend hours walking through the house and never discover everything about it. However she felt Peter’s hand gently guide her towards the stairs and out of her reverie of the house.

“There will be no shoutin,’” The Macready paused to turn around and look at them. Lucy realized the woman was listing off rules for the beautiful, wondrous house that made her feel small in a good way.

“Or runnin’. No improper use of the dumb waiter.”

Lucy walked up the stairs, and she couldn’t help feeling that she was at the beginning of a grand adventure. The house did seem the right place for adventures, grand or otherwise.

Lucy jumped a little as the Macready raised her voice. “NO touchin’ of the historical artifacts!”

The Macready sounded incredulous, as if she couldn’t believe anyone would do such a thing. Her comment was directed at Susan, who had lifted her hand to touch a head made out of something white.

Susan’s hand went down, and Lucy couldn’t help but smile a little. Susan was so gentle. She wouldn’t hurt a fly, and Lucy was sure she couldn’t break something if she tried. She would never break something so valuable, but the Macready didn’t seem to think about that.

Lucy continued up the stairs as the Macready continued. “And above all, there shall be no disturban’ of the Professor.” She gave them a tight lipped smile and walked around a corner.

The rest of her siblings followed her, but Lucy dawdled by the door the Macready had paused by. Why shouldn’t they be allowed to interact with the man behind the door? To be honest, Lucy had kind of been looking forward to meeting the old man. Was he mean? Did he just not like children?

The light coming from under the door was suddenly interrupted by a shadow. There was the sound of footsteps. Lucy gave a small gasp, and hurried on. Suddenly the thought of encountering the man did not seem as enjoyable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Susan or Peter's chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Have a great day, and God bless!


	21. “No Disturban’ of the Professor.”-Susan’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's thoughts on seeing the inside of the professor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys it's been a minute. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but life happens. But I'm back with the second to last chapter, so we're almost there. This chapter isn't my best writing, but enjoy. :)

“Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house.”

Susan could see why. The house she had just stepped foot in was magnificent. It was more than a house. Much, much more. It was the biggest house Susan had ever seen, seeming just shy of being a castle.

The Macready kept talking. “And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow.”

Well that was easy enough. Susan was good at rules. It was oddly satisfying and it made her feel content knowing what her exact boundaries and limitations were. Rules were good. She could follow rules.

“There will be no shoutin,” the Macready paused from her spot at the top of the first couple stairs. She made eye contact with Susan in the way that teachers inadvertently do sometimes which makes you squirm uncomfortably.

Something inside of Susan must have gotten ticked off for some reason because suddenly Susan felt a strange irritation at the rule.

“Or runnin,’” The Macready continued on up to the second landing. Susan and her siblings followed. “No improper use of the dumb waiter.”

Susan’s mind was away from the Macready and her rules, so she was startled when the Macready raised her voice as Susan raised her hand, wanting to touch a white, marble bust of someone she was sure was famous for something. 

“NO touchin’ of the historical artifacts!”

Susan jerked her hand away, startled. She could hear faint snickering coming from her siblings, and she felt a wave of anger rise up inside of her.

_ “Be a big girl.” _ Her mother’s words rang out in the back of her mind. Squaring her shoulders and taking a breath, Susan pushed the anger down. 

“And above all, there shall be no disturban’ of the professor.” The Macready sounded serious.

That was fine with Susan. She pushed her way ahead, hating this house more and more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter about Peter's P.O.V. and we're done with this story. Thank you to everyone who's read this. Your support means the world to me. 
> 
> Have a great day, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. I hope that wasn't too bad and Lucy was in character. By the way, an electric torch is what the British call a flashlight. Anyways, I do not have any clue what my uploading scheduled will be. Things aren't too hectic right now, but we're gearing up for track season so things will be busy pretty soon. I won't be posting anymore this weekend seeing as I have a youth group trip. But hopefully I won't be that sporadic about updating.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and as always, reviews (especially constructive criticism), are welcomed and enjoyed.


End file.
